Pokemon Origins - 1999 - 2014
'Pokemon Origins' Pokémon. Now that is something to be happy about, it’s something I can be all giddy about too. What really gets me with the Pokémon franchise is that this show’s creators and the creator of Pokémon created a cash farm for themselves… That is not the reason why I’ve called you here. I’ve called you here to discuss the one problem with Pokémon. 1999 Pokémon (It’s a date that seemed to be lost) Pokémon started off as something that seemed stupid to other countries. Apart from Japan where Pokémon had gained a whole new fan base and also gained a whole new future! When I first saw the first airing of Pokémon I thought to myself: “Why do we need this?” And then I paused as my breath would slide away from my aching jaw. As the show progressed through television, I relaxed myself to a position that would allow me to feel something more for Pokémon. This wasn’t just an ordinary show, it was more than that. And most of the fans minds have gone blank ever since we had the game versions of Pokémon. Remember the soundtrack in one of those games? Do you remember the stories that were told, the rumours that sucked everybody into an empty warp hole of madness? No… Of course you don’t. This franchise had too much to keep it alive, it had fans… It had fortune and it also had something that most humans deserve: “A future.” 2002 Pokémon (This date is when I thought Pokémon changed who I am) Oh god, I think I’ve hit a whole new level of feeling something for the Pokémon franchise. I heard a soundtrack that was called something: “Ultimate” – I stopped for a second after that. Pokémon felt more like a leech. I could feel something sucking my childhood away from me. I could feel pains all over my body and more importantly… My heart ached to a point where I gazed at the screen in confusion of what I had seen. Slamming in the video of a Pokémon Movie, oh boy… I wonder what this has to offer. The show made me feel a whole new way for these creatures. I felt that the Human bond between these so called Pokémon was so strong, it made me realise why Humans and Animals feel things (it’s rare sort of) what really grabbed my heart and stabbed it over and over was the music in the first movie. This movie’s ending was beautiful with its happy ending which lead to be sad in the end. I didn’t feel much for the franchise though, I just felt that this Pokémon was killing me over and over again… 2010 Pokémon (The date that Pokémon celebrated) What a pity, I didn’t find anything new in this. Celebrations all round with fans screaming for more Pokémon. Since Pokémon was becoming a smash-hit. I decided that it was time to take myself to the Pokémon fans out there and share with them how Pokémon has changed me. Pikachu, now there is a name that I will dread to forget. A cute yellow animal looking creature who fires lightning and seems to become more of a main character as the franchise develops. Conventions were opening up for Pokémon, I found one in my local town, it didn’t remain to be secretive due to the outburst of popularity Pokémon had within itself. As I walked into the convention with an older brother of mine and an older sister I felt that Pokémon brought me and my family closer together. We all liked this franchise and we all loved the cuteness it held within. The other day my sister was making sounds from Pokémon. Sounds like Pikachu using lightning strike. Her voice mimicked the Pokémon in a way that made me feel that this franchise may have gone too far. After finally getting inside to this local convention, I asked my sister: “Do you think they’ll be giving away a Pokedex?” I asked with my eyes floating towards her pale skin. She looked at me in a way that looked a little cute. I mean, her clothing wasn’t normal. It wasn’t casual and it certainly weren’t normal! She had been dressed up as a Pokémon with her cute floppy Pikachu ears hanging from her flat head. As for my brother, well he had other things on his mind… The convention started off nicely, I could see fans screaming about the franchise. I could even see some slight romances going on around me. Okay, maybe this franchise isn’t a killer. Maybe it’s a new beginning for the world of cartoons and Anime out there! 2012 Pokémon (This date became someone’s death…) After witnessing something cute with many stories to look forward too. I could only remember one story out of the entire franchise that hit me like a tonne of bricks. My older sister had now moved out, she didn’t care for Pokémon anymore. She didn’t lust for the blood it had inside. My older brother craved something different, and I won’t go into description about that! The show really got me, it got me hooked like a fish out of water. It pulled me slowly. Slowly dragging me away from my family and the world we call reality. The show looked different, I could see my favourite Pokémon characters fading away from me. Ash looked different and the main characters had changed! What the heck am I watching? As Pokémon reached the date that many fans remember to be a new beginning. I wondered into the world of Pokémon’s archives. 2013 Pokémon (Pokémon Origin was born!) This little blood hound of a franchise ripped my soul out of my spangled spine. Yes my spine was actually feeling a little fashion inside. And then the cold frost surrounded the curves into my spine, it locked them into place. This new show: “Pokémon Origin” started off as a new beginning for me. Not only did it give me the beginning I dreaded for… However it delivered me a piece of reality. And for that, I won’t dis this show. My back ached from the soreness it caused me. My eyes scrunched as the show’s sounds blazed out in full Japanese wording. The first episode I remember seeing was: “Reddo” and in English that’s Red. Realising that the show had started with a very simple name. I wondered whether Pokémon Red had this show to back-up the truths within Pokémon’s world. And when I say Pokémon’s world. I don’t say that lightly, I say that with my chest pumping out pain and suffering. I say that with my heart pulling many veins (strings) and slicing them with the power of its beating. This show started with a simple title, and it ended with a tremendous recovery for me. Watching the show closely, I could see it had the cuteness Pokémon lived up too in the old cartoons. And then I saw a Pokémon battle, the battle had trainers shouting constantly at their Pokémon. My mind pictured these Pokémon on leashes. Held against their will to fight in a brutal way that Pokémon has never really shown. Pokémon Red, Pokémon Blue. And then I remembered Pokémon’s true colours… This show was an insult to the fans of many. This show became a nightmare of reality in my private life. I watched Pikachu and other Pokémon bite each other and watched some pretty brutal stuff. Some parts of this show didn’t even get aired. So I begged myself to find the missing scenes, and sadly I didn’t… I don’t think anyone can due to the power of the fans that pushed this show out of the cold waters. I wondered whether this show was actually going to become the next Pokémon generation. What a mess the world could have been huh? Not exactly, I still look at this world and see cuteness all around with darkness slowly corrupting the souls of many. Sort of like this franchise, sort of like the reality we live in. Animals and Humans fighting each other to live? Now that’s a sight I wouldn’t like to see. Although… Think of it like this: “Watching an animal die is as brutal as watching Pokémon fight against their will?” The world does this anyway, to Humans and to the society we live in. The world also spins around and around bringing new seasons to our little planet. Whenever you see Pokémon again, will you remember the days when Pokémon shown it’s true colours? 2014 Pokémon (Do you ever think you’ll watch more? Or will you find yourself being forced against your will to watch something far gorier and cringe worthy?) (There was never a Part 2! - Sadly... I wasn't thinking properly...) I’d love to see History take over the fans minds. I’d love to see fans looking back to a prettier sight than life now. I’d love to see a smile and a cute face one in a while… Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Real Life Category:Pokemon Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Creepypastas